iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Tarth
Sebastian Tarth is the Lord of Evenfall Hall. Appearance and Character Keeping as straight a back as one can, Sebastian always makes a point to own the room her is in. Be it common folk or high lords Sebastian’s head will always be high and proud among the rest. With black hair hanging down to just above his ear and a short boxed beard making up his face. Brown eyes underneath a set of rather plain eyebrows finish the front of his face. By no means a feeble man Sebastian posses no clear strength greater than that of an average man. His hands are a bit softer around the edges than some of the hard working folk but many times these hands are those adding numbers and writing on parchment for letters. An injury in his younger years has greatly limited the use of his left leg, as such Sebastian always walks with a fine oak cane on his side. History Sebastian Tarth is the firstborn son of his father, Marcus Tarth in 337 AC. Marcus Tarth was the lord of Evenfall and sworn bannerman to Storms End. Sebastian was, from birth, groomed to be lord of Evanfall as his father's rightful heir. From swordsmanship to horse riding and archery. Two years after Sebastian was born his mother bore twins. A brother and sister, Arton and Emilia. At the age of eight Sebastian was playing in the courtyard with his younger brother. Both boys holding wooden swords and pretending to fight as there sister yelled that someone would get hurt. Having no problem beating his younger brother it became a game of who’s endurance could last longer. Even as the rain began to fall the boys wouldn't give up until one stopped first. So fixated on winning Sebastian was easily startled by the sudden flash of lightning as he tripped over a turned up rock and fell backwards. Having also disturbed a horse attached to a nearby carriage only inches away from the young boys leg; the horse galloped forward bringing the carriage with it, running of Sebastians left leg and shattering the bone underneath. Once he was brought inside the maester had a quick look at him and administered a set of potions to null the pain. For the next two years Sebastian was unable to walk and was expected to never walk again. Swordsmanship training stopped and was passed to his brother who was becoming a skilled fighter. Not wanting her child to go to waste Sebastian's mother cared for him were his father did not. Spending time with him and encouraging trying to walk in some way. In this time Sebastian spent much time with the courtiers around the castle. Painting became a primary pastime of his as he would sit for hours working on one arm till it was perfect. At the age of seventeen Sebastian finally took his first step with a special caste made by the maester. One step was all he got as it quickly shattered and sent a shock of pain up his leg as the boy fell to the ground once more. Eight different designs and four years later Sebastian could finally walk around the castle with ease. A special saddle also began in the works but was never finished as the design was never made. Helping his father with managing the business Sebastian finally re-earned his father's respect when showing he possessed aptitude for reading and writing. After his fathers death Sebastian took over as lord of Evenfall. Increasing trade along the family and improving the local villages and castle. A large sum of money was used on a recent addition to the castle as well as on the special cast around his leg. Recent Events 337 AC : Sebastian is born 339 AC : Brother and Sister are born 345 AC : Accident occurs shattering Sebastian’s leg 347 AC : First design from the Maester is complete and tested 351 AC : Final design from the Maester is completed and shown to work 365 AC : Sebastian's father dies and he inherits the family belongings. Family Marcus Tarth (father), Deceased. Janna Tarth (Mother), 51 Arton Tarth (Brother), 29. Gift: Weapon Proficiency: Polearms. Emilia Tarth (Sister), 29. Gift Beauity. Cassana Tarth (Aunt). Jamie Tarth (Cousin), Deceased. Jon Tarth (Cousin), Deceased. Category:Stormlander Category:House Tarth